Mutual
by SassyAngel05
Summary: Set after the Season Finale. Lex and Lana think. Slight L/L undertones. One Parter


Title: Mutual 

Author: Vona 

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, WB, D/R does. 

Rating: G 

Pairing: C/L, L/H mentioned. L/L undertones. 

Summary: Set after the Season Finale. One Parter. Lex and Lana think. 

Feedback: I love it! 

Distribution: Just ask! 

**Mutual**

* * *

Lex Luthor was cold. So cold. He was soaking wet and feeling quite desolate. He shivered beneath the thin wool blanket, whether from the chill or the betrayal he'd just been subjected to, he wasn't sure. Coast Guard had happened by directly after the plane had hit the Atlantic Ocean. It had been horrible, being pushed into the icy water, unable to get up for any kind of oxygen. He'd managed to make it to the surface and Coast Guard had been there shortly after. Said they'd seen the plane from the dock and hurried out to meet it. He rubbed his hands over his bald head, considering the betrayal Helen had committed. This one was better than most. She'd drugged him on their wedding day and parachuted out with the crew, leaving him there to die. She probably ran off with the money his father had offered her to double-cross Lex, since it was likely he was behind this. _'Should have let him die in the tornado,' _Lex thought bitterly. His hands balled into a fist, anger surging through him. He'd loved Helen. He really had. He'd tried so hard to prove himself to her, showing her things about himself he'd never let anyone else see. He'd trusted that woman and she'd tried to murder him. That was what he got for trusting people. He'd only allowed himself trust two others, the mysterious Clark Kent and the adorable Lana Lang. Two high school students. How utterly depressing his life was. But he did believe in them. They'd both done so much for him, things they didn't even notice. Especially sweet Lana. Lex had always been attracted to Lana. The fact that she was in high school and the object of his best friend's affection had stopped him from acting on any feelings he might have. At times, he'd wondered if maybe he'd chosen Helen because she was an edgier version of Lana. Sick, he knew, but he had thought about that. Lex closed his eyes, picturing Lana in his mind. Silky raven hair, innocent hazel eyes, an angelic smile, she was totally and completely perfect and flawed all at the same time. He started to smile himself, just thinking about it. 

"Do you men have a phone on board?" Lex finally questioned. 

The first Coast Guard nodded, "Yes, Mr. Luthor." 

"May I use it?" 

"Of course, Sir." 

Lex followed him to the phone and he dialed the number. 

"Mr. Hardesty, it's Lex Luthor. I need an annullment. Yes, I know I was just married today, but my new bride tried to kill me. Yes, have the papers drawn up. Thank you." 

Lex sunk back into a chair to wait for the shoreline to come into view. 

* * *

Lana Lang sort of collapsed on her knees as she watched Clark Kent zoom out of Smallville. Her whole world seemed to be crumbling. Her rock was gone. She wasn't able to help Clark like he'd always been able to do for her. He was always there for her, he always had been. She'd been utterly useless to him. She'd allowed herself to have a relationship with the unreliable farm boy and he'd deserted her. At the end, it was almost like Clark wasn't even inhibiting his body. She'd never felt so totally helpless. And on top of all of that, Lex had gotten married today. She'd always had a secret crush on the billionaire, one she'd never really let herself entertain. Still, he was so intriguing to the small town girl. He travelled when he wanted to, he did what he wanted to, when he wanted to and Lana envied that. She'd always dreamt that one day he would sweep her off her feet and take her away from this awful, stifling town, but it'd always been a fantasy. Lex Luthor pushed her to be more than she was and he didn't treat her like a piece of hand blown, antique glass. They'd both been affected dramatically by the meteor shower and they each accepted that. It wasn't something to feel sorry for each other about. But Lex Luthor, with his charming smile, sparkling blue eyes, and debonair attitude, was happily married to Dr. Helen Bryce and she was alone without even Clark Kent to save her. Lana got to her feet and started to walk towards Chloe's house. It was going to do her any good to think about Lex and Clark when they were both far, far away from her. 

* * *

Lana was at the Talon the next day. What better way to distract herself than work at her favorite coffeehouse. Problem was, everything reminded her of Lex and Clark. So much so, she was positive she'd seen Lex through the window. He was off on his exotic honeymoon with Helen. Except he wasn't. He was directly in front of her, a cut on his forehead, handing her an old mug of coffee from the table she'd been clearing. "Lex! I thought you were supposed to be off in Bermuda or something!" 

"I am, but having my wife try to kill me put a damper on the honeymoon." Lex said it wryly, and Lana wondered if he was joking. 

"What?" 

"It's a really long story. I don't want to bore you." 

"I seriously doubt it's going to bore me." 

"Let's just say she jumped ship, so to speak, and left me to drown in the murky waters of the Atlantic ocean." 

Lana was speechless. "Why...when...how did she do it?" 

"She drugged me." 

"I'm so sorry, Lex." 

"Don't be. I've always been disgusted by sympathy." 

Lana smiled softly, her eyes still conveying the pity Lex didn't want. They stared at each other, both lost in their own thoughts. Eventually, the usually comfortable silence became too much. 

"Want some coffee?" 

"Where's Clark?" They asked in unison. 

"Yes." 

"Gone." They replied together once more. 

Lex would have smiled if Lana hadn't just told her Clark was gone. 

"What? Why?" 

"When you were leaving on your-"Lana winced and paused before continuing, "-there was an explosion on the Kent farm. Martha and Jonathan were in a car crash resulting from it, and Martha lost the baby. Clark blames hmiself for some reason, so does Jonathan. Clark spouted off something about being dangerous to everyone, he climbed on Jonathan's motorcycle and drove out of town." 

"He left you?" 

"Yes. So, you want your usual coffee or do you want a cappuchino?" 

Lex watched Lana shift uncomfotably, staring at the floor to avoid his gaze. 

"Cappuchino sounds good. Too bad we don't serve Irish coffee here." 

He followed Lana to the counter and sat on one of the stools. He knew Lana didn't want to talk about Clark because she apparently loved Clark, as much as it pained him to admit it. He was going to ask her more when she brought him the coffee. He was content to just watch Lana at the maching. Lana poured the right amount of coffee with the vanilla and stirred. She did feel bad for Lex, since he obviously loved Helen, but she couldn't help being a little bit giddy that Helen was out of Lex's life. She set the mug in front of Lex and leaned against the counter. 

"Can't say we had good luck yesterday, can we?" Lex continued their earlier conversation. 

"You think it's luck?" 

"Kismet. Fate. Destiny. God. Take you pick, Lana." 

"You never seemed like the type to believe in letting the universe control your life." 

"I'm not, exactly." 

Lana raised her eyebrows at him, her eyes sparkling. 

"I'm a realist, sure, but some things you can't control." 

Lex left the unspoken prove his statement as Lana's eyes wandered to his scalp and she subconciously reached for the meteorite necklace she used to wear. 

"Right..." She trailed off. Her entire demeanor had darkened and Lex felt suddenly sorry for her. She'd been left behind so many times. Her parents, her little friend Emily, the Quarterback, Nell, and now Clark. He wanted to do something to reassure her, but he wasn't the type of person to do that. He didn't have the first clue on how to make Lana feel better. Lex finally reached out and grasped Lana's hand to squeeze it. 

"We don't all leave, Lana." 

The surprise was evident on her face. Neglected by his family, out cast by his peers, Lex Luthor was trying to comfort her. She nodded and returned the gentle pressure. 

"We don't all use you, either, Lex." 

He blanched slightly, a rare display of emotion on his face. Lana leaned over and pressed a small kiss on his cheek. 

"I've got to get back to work. Don't want the boss to get angry." 

Lex chuckled lightly. "Yeah. We don't know what kind of dire consequences you'd have to face." 

They shared a grin before Lana grabbed a tray to finish cleaning up some of the tables. Lex sipped his coffee while Lana twisted the rag she used to clean the tables with. Both had the same thought in their minds, _"There is not another one in the world like them."_


End file.
